<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Who Know Us, And Don't Care by SichengForTheWinWin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247853">Those Who Know Us, And Don't Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin'>SichengForTheWinWin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Wilbur may be starting a relationship, but you didn't hear that from me.  It's totally possible you heard it from one of their mutual friends, who definitely know, even though they're all pretending that they don't.  It's not a very well kept secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Who Know Us, And Don't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started as simple teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur would send a short, playful glare in Dream’s direction and Dream would respond with a rather rude gesture.  That was all there was to it, and no one paid them any mind except for when Tubbo asked if they were fighting.  Wilbur assured him it was just for fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It escalated really quickly, though.  Around lunch, they were alone in a hallway and getting up in each other’s faces, playfully fighting about who was better, stronger, dominant.  It had ended with Dream backing away unsure after having pinned Wilbur to the wall.  Wilbur assured him that he had enjoyed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By dinner time, both of them were fed up with the uncomfortable feeling of not being allowed to touch each other and they found themselves walking back to Wilbur’s room, a modicum of space between them.  Dream ended up fucking him through his orgasm twenty minutes later.  After, he whispered that he hoped he hadn’t hurt him.  Wilbur assured him that he was okay and had had fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first to know something was up was Eret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret knew everything.  They picked up on the way Wilbur and Dream were shooting glances at each other, something between a glare and a smirk, and asked Wilbur about it.  He’d said that they were just teasing each other.  They hadn’t believed that, though, and they’d gone to ask Dream later.  When their stories didn’t line up perfectly, they warned Wilbur not to get involved in something that could hurt him.  Wilbur wasn’t sure if they’d given this same warning to Dream or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Don’t get hurt, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first to actually find out was Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was completely by accident.  They had been fooling around in Dream’s room when there was a knock on the door.  Dream went to answer it, but Wilbur wasn’t completely out of sight.  Tommy saw him, lounging on the couch with his sweater and beanie in a puddle on the floor and put two and two together.  Dream had dragged him in the room and made him swear not to tell anyone.  They were still figuring everything out and didn’t need all their mutual friends getting involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this!  Disgusting!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second to figure it out fully was Fundy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snuck up on Wilbur at the convention table and saw him texting Dream.  They were perfectly normal text messages, and Fundy hadn’t been snooping or anything, but when he asked about it, Wilbur hadn’t been able to come up with a quick enough excuse and had said something about planning dinner together.  Fundy had instantly known what he meant and had asked him viciously if there was something he was hiding.  Wilbur hadn’t stood a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would hide this from me.  Me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next was George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wilbur had no idea how he found out.  The middle of the night, he came knocking on Wilbur’s door, asking him questions like “Were you with Dream today?” and “Where do you get off?”  One of those answers made the other very clear, but Wilbur didn’t say this.  Instead, he let George talk at him, telling him that he better not go hurting Dream or using him to just play a game.  The more he listened, the more he started to worry that maybe Dream didn’t actually like him all along and he was the one being played with.  That would really hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t be mean or anything.  He’s been hurt by people like you before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo came quickly after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning he approached Wilbur with a nervous look in his eyes.  “Is it true that you and Dream are together?”  He must have found out from Tommy, who was never the best at keeping his mouth shut, especially around his best friend.  His voice shook a little on the question and Wilbur couldn’t imagine lying to him like this.  He was the first person that Wilbur actually told about their fling, the first person he fully trusted with that information.  And he really hoped that wasn’t a bad decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can trust me!  I won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap found them kissing in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a stupid thing to do, but Dream had been the one to initiate and Wilbur hadn’t wanted him to stop.  They still needed to talk about their feelings, but that didn’t matter so much when Dream’s fingers were in his hair.  Sapnap had shouted at them, startling them away from each other, and it had been super awkward trying to explain that he couldn’t tell anyone.  They didn’t even know what they were and trying to explain that was like trying to pull a rabbit out of a very rabbitless hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys have got to figure this out.  This is embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur just told Phil straight out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had approached him nervously and asked him if they could talk about something.  Phil had said “of course,” and moved to make some room for Wilbur on the edge of his bed.  It was later that same evening after their run-in with Sapnap and he was anxious.  They only had a few more days together before everyone would be returning to their homes and Dream would be an ocean away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told Phil everything and Phil gave him reassurances that just talking about it would help.  If they could figure it out themselves, then things would be better when they had to split up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m here for you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno found out when Wilbur showed up to breakfast with a hickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretty out of it, guzzling coffee so fast Wilbur was worried he’d get an ulcer.  But when he finally looked up from his food, he saw it.  Wilbur had not hidden it well enough, and Techno had leaned over and poked it.  Wilbur had been left to try and come up with a good excuse as to why he had a hickey when he wasn’t in a relationship.  He had never been very good at lying.  Acting, sure, but lying was something completely different.  So he had told Techno not to tell anyone and had spilled about what was happening with Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro, that’s… good luck, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream leaned down and kissed him again, softer this time.  They were laying in Wilbur’s bed again, the sheets hanging over Dream’s shoulders.  They were both freshly cleaned and Wilbur was ready to go to sleep, but Dream still seemed to have a bit of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur,” he whined when Wilbur didn’t move to meet his lips.  “Are you not happy to kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed and rolled over, dislodging Dream from above him.  He flopped onto the bed next to him and huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some shuffling, and pulling the actual blanket up to their shoulders, Dream spoke again.  “Wilbur?  Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head and just stared.  He was enjoying being able to just look at Dream without worrying about retribution.  No one would tease him or question him here.  Here, it was just them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being really quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chewed on the inside of his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him softly.  “Are you worried about something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur groaned and rolled onto his back.  He didn’t want to look at Dream while he confessed his innermost feelings.  “I really like you, Dream.  But what are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream propped himself up on his arm so that he could look in his face.  “Are you breaking up with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed.  “Dream!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed with him, laying his head on his chest.  Wilbur found his presence as a comfort and he wanted to stay like this forever.  This was nice and calming and he was willing to ignore the conversation if it meant they never had to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t finish their conversation, but they did sort of decide to stay together.  When they were forced away from each other, they would call daily and text constantly and just be there for each other.  And hopefully Dream would move to England and they could be together again.  Or maybe he’d move to Florida?  No, he’d definitely need Dream to move.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>